


Soldiers Of The Eclipse

by ShiroChan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroChan/pseuds/ShiroChan





	1. Traitor On My Ship

You don't remember much from when you were a child, your whole past is a blur. No one ever told you if it was because of traumatic experience or because someone had erased those memories, and you never bothered to find out. You grew up on Jakku, but you wanted more out of your life. You ran away and found yourself a pilot position on the Starkiller Base. It wasn't a luxurious job, but you were never one for living on scraps. The base usually travels through a lot of space outposts, docking for supplies and it gives you a good opportunity to use those breaks to spend your money. 

You usually keep to yourself, but have made quite a few friends throughout the base. Most of them being other pilots you were on missions with, but there were quite a few Stormtroopers and fellow engineers. You weren't good at fixing stuff, but you knew enough basics to help repairing your TIE fighter after a battle. There wasn't much else to do when you weren't flying or fixing things. Both Phasma and Hux were quite satisfied with your work, so you were given a lot of freedom. Hux even flirted with you quite often in the privacy of each other, but as handsome as he may be, you were apprehensive to start a relationship with a senior officer. If people found out you'd be in quite a lot of trouble. 

Earlier Kylo Ren and his Stormtroopers brought back a resistance pilot as a prisoner and he was currently being interrogated by said Commander. You're in your quarters, reading a file on the pilot. Then suddenly, an alarm goes through the base, sending you off your chair in shock as you were almost falling asleep on the spot. You run out into the corridor to follow the Stormtroopers into the docking bay. You duck as a loose shrapnel flies your way, nearly taking your head with it. One of the TIE fighters is trying hard to detach itself from the docking panel and shooting at the Stormtroopers. You run up to the Command Centre, debris, glass, and bodies everywhere to find Hux yelling at his subordinates to figure out what's happening. Then, the fighter breaks loose and flies out of the hatch.

»Let me go after it!« You yell as you run up to Hux who stares at you with narrowed eyes. He lastly nods and you sprint out of the Command Centre, nearly running into the dark clad figure with a mask. You apologise as you continue without stopping, more than likely insulting his ego. Jumping into a TIE fighter, you put on your mask and unbuckle it from the bay, flying after the prisoners.

»Was it the resistence pilot?« Kylo Ren asks as he finally makes an appearance in the Command Centre.  
»Yes,« the General seethes, »he had inside help. We're going through the registry to find out who helped him.«  
»It was the one from the planet, FN-2187.« Kylo responds and Hux doesn't even find it surprising anymore that the Force user was always a step ahead of him. And to the best of times, it annoyed Hux greatly.  
»And the other pilot?«  
»Mitchell, Ellie. She's a first rate pilot. If anyone can eliminate the target, it's her.«  
»I find it quite amusing that both you and Phasma seem to talk so fondly of her.«  
Hux doesn't responding, knowing that Kylo is just looking for a way to rile him up. But the masked man is far from being amused, still not having forgotten how careless you were a bit ago.

You follow the other TIE fighter as it flies away from the ship, dodging weapon debris as they destroy the canons. You shoot, grazing the wings as the pilot evades you like an expert. You love a challenge and this is definitely something that gets your adrenaline pumping. As they near Jakku, you manage to damage the wing completely, sending them hurling through the atmosphere. Against your better judgement, you follow them, but a static command from the base interrupts you.  
»Back to base, pilot.«  
You flick the communicator on and sigh, »but I can still get them.«  
»Back to base, that is an order.« The woman says and you groan, cursing loudly. 

»Mitchell, report to base. Now.« Hux's voice comes through and you hit the panel in anger, flying back. Taking a casual flight through space, you finally land back in base, climbing out of the TIE fighter. One of your more closer friends, a stormtrooper with the name of RY-4257, but nicknamed Riley, comes jogging up to you.  
»Good shooting.«  
»I could've destroyed them if I was allowed to follow them.«  
»Yeah, I was in the Command Centre, they were not happy with your lack of... Obedience.«  
Running a hand through your cobalt locks, you sigh, dreading your doom for disobeying orders. Riley pats your shoulder and the two of you part ways. You make your way back to your quarters, avoiding any interaction with the higher officers. Especially Hux or Phasma, they'll chew you out.


	2. Soldiers Of The Stars

»Ellie!« A fellow pilot calls out and you turn around, walking backwards. »You better get to the Command Centre, Hux is pissed.«  
Throwing your arms into the air, you give him thumbs up, walking into the opposite direction. Your pace is slow and sluggish, you want to prolong this meeting. As you swerve into the hallway that leads to the Command Centre, you feel a strange pressure around your body. »What the...«  
Before you could continue your thought, you feel your body being dragged forward. A scream leaves your lips as you plough over a stormtrooper, his companion dodging you just in time. No matter how hard you try, you can't get the grip to let go, even holding onto a corner didn't help. You land unceremoniously on your butt in front of none other than Hux and Kylo Ren.  
»Ouch.«  
»Glad you could make it so quickly.« Hux speaks as both men watch you stand up, rubbing your pained flesh. 

»It was my utmost pleasure to fly through the air just to see you, sir.« You sneer, but bite your tongue. The last thing you want is to be mauled by Ren's Force.  
»Why did you disobey orders?«  
»I didn't disobey them. I merely expressed my deepest dislike for them, sir.«  
You know you're the best pilot the First Order has and you take that to your advantage in situations like this.  
»Report says they crashed into the planet, into the Badlands.«  
»And they're probably alive, sir.« You remark, earning Ren's attention. His synthesised voice comes like a dull ache to your ears from his mask. »And why do you assume that?«

Staring at the mask in front of you, the dark figure towered over menacingly. You never payed much attention to Kylo as you never had to deal with him. But news and reports about his emotional outrage and skills in the Force weren't a stranger.  
»The one that escaped was Poe Dameron, yeah?« You continue speaking without waiting for an answer from either of them, which sets a nerve off in Kylo. »Even though he's Resistance, his abilities as a fighter pilot are known throughout his ranks. He can fly anything. They're alive.«  
Both men stare at you, but only Hux responds. He's known you for a very long time, serving under him for quite a while. Though your facial expressions were vague and hard to read, your eyes told a different story.  
»Send TIE fighters to the planet, find the droid.«

You look at him and curl your fingers into a fist, »let me go after them.«  
»No,« Kylo speaks up before anything else could be said, an echo of authority in his voice. »As of today you are under evaluation as a pilot and will report to me for training.«  
»Training?!« The anger flared up at his sentence and it's obvious from the pitch of your voice that you are not happy. Kylo doesn't say anything, but his Force brings you closer to him by your neck. »You will not disobey me again.«  
Narrowing your eyes in a glare, your survival instincts kick in and you nod. He lets go of you and walks out, his cloak swishing behind him. You breathe heavily and look at Hux with pleading eyes, hoping he can do anything about this. He gives you a pitiful look and pats your shoulder, his gloved hand sliding up to your cheek for only a second. »There's nothing I can do.«

Looking away from his eyes, you excuse yourself with gritted teeth and make your way through the hallways. News of your suspension reached ears faster than you could've ever imagined. As you finally reach your room, your kick the chair into the wall. You were known to have temper tantrums as well, but to a much lesser scale than Kylo Ren. Regardless, your friends stayed clear from you when you were in a bad mood, they didn't want your wrath on them. Taking a shower, you aim to calm down and look at the suspension as a much needed vacation since you haven't really taken many days off. Putting on your black leggings and a grey long sweater with a hoodie and hollowed out sleeves for your fingers, you walk out of your room and wander around.

Once again you run into Riley and smile, waving by moving your fingers gently. He raises his arm in a sort of greeting, jogging to you. »So.«

»So.« You repeat with a knowing smile on your face.  
»I'm really sorry, it's a bummer.« You shrug at him and sigh, »not exactly happy. I have to report to the almighty Kylo Ren for training.«  
»Wow. When do you start?«  
»No idea. I was actually gonna ask, but... I really don't wanna be Force choked again.« You rub your neck as the feel of the invisible pressure around your breathing tube still lingers. Riley pats your shoulder, »good luck.« Then he departs and you run a hand through your hair, sliding on the hoodie over your cobbalt red curls. 

After almost an hour of walking around, you find yourself in part of the base you hadn't been before since quarters are divided into sections by ranks and occupation. The hallway you reside in are full of pilots, while the section where Riley resides is surrounded by other stormtroopers. Licking your lips, the door to your left suddenly opens and a bright orange light fills your sight in a fast motion. You stumble back with a gasp and land on your behind, your frightened eyes looking up at none other than Kylo Ren with his lightsaber out in the open. The two of you stare at each other in silence until you clear your throat and compose yourself.  
»That was unexpected. Sorry, sir.«  
You bite your bottom lip in anxiety as you try to figure out what to do now, so you divert your gaze elsewhere and quickly move out of the way.  
»Stop.« Shivers run up your spine, imagining if you had fur it would stand on its end. »Yes? Sir?«

He walks closer again, raising his hand to your head. You've heard about his interrogation techniques, he was very good at extracting information by using the Force, reading minds was his specialty. But you felt nothing as his hand quivered and strained in front of you.  
»Sir?« You gulp and begin feeling even more nervous. But before you could say or do anything more, a sudden force pushes you off your feet and into the adjacent wall. The pain from the impact makes you groan and gasp, your body going numb as you slump down to the cold, metal ground. With a blurry vision, you see a pair of feet approaching you vehemently before you allow blackness to greet your mind.


	3. Agent of Power

You wake up with your back aching horribly and your body being numb and restricting at the same time. You wanted to move, to stretch, but you couldn't. That's when you realise you're being held down by restraints and the chair you're on is the same as the one that's used for interrogations. A gasp leaves your lips and you blink a few times, trying to regain your focus.  
»What...« Tugging on the restraints, you whimper in pain and fear, wondering why you're here in the first place. A flicker of shadow appears in the corner of your eyes and your head snaps in its direction, lip trembling. Kylo Ren appears from it, looking at you through his mask.  
»What... What am I doing here?«  
His hand once again stretches towards you and he groans softly, his voice distorted. »Why can't I read your mind...«  
»What? You can't?«  
»Don't play games with me, girl. You will tell me why or I will force you to.«

You whimper once more as his gloved hand grabs your chin, forcing you to face his metallic mask. »I-I don't know, honestly.«  
After a moment's pause, he lets your face go and you bite your bottom lip, watching him circle you like a vulture. »Hmmm, where do you come from?«  
»I... I don't know, sir.«  
»What do you mean?«  
»I don't remember my past, I only remember waking up on Jakku when I was 15 years old.«  
»And no one's ever told you of your past?«  
You shake your head and whimper as he appears by your side again. »N-no. And I-I never bothered to search, I didn't care.«  
»You didn't care who you were?«  
Looking at him with a strange gleam in your eyes, you shake your head once more. »I was alone in a place I didn't know, surrounded by people I didn't recognise or trust. Finding out who I was seemed fruitless at the time since I had so much else to worry about.«

He makes a humming sound, then the straps unbuckle and he leaves the room. Gulping thick saliva, you slide off the chair painfully and head to the infirmary after a moment of making sure he wasn't going to come back. The doctor there checks you over and gives you painkillers, then dismisses you rudely, saying he has no time to deal with crybabies. You roll your eyes at him and take a couple of pills in hope the pain will disperse soon. A small gasp leaves your lips as you run into Hux rounding a deserted corner, his pale blue eyes softly gazing at yours.  
»What happened?«  
»Sir?«  
He doesn't say anything, but notices the pain your eyes are projecting. You look away with an embarrassed sigh. »I had a run in with the Commander, sir. I think I caught him in a bad mood.«  
Deciding to keep your full encounter a secret from everyone and only between Kylo and you, Hux makes a disagreeing noise. 

»I'll have a word with him.«  
»No.« You take his hand automatically in haste, but then retreat quietly in embarrassing realisation, cheeks flushed crimson. »I mean, I'd much prefer to keep this between us, sir. It's not worth the trouble or the repercussions of it being found out.«  
»Understandable. Wouldn't want my best pilot to be incapacitated for life.« You give him a small, appreciative smile in return for his kind yet true statement. And just as you're about to excuse yourself, he stops you with an outstretched arm to the side. You look into his eyes in question. »Will you join me for dinner tonight?«  
»Erm, sir. I don't think that's appropriate.«  
»Don't worry, we can keep it between us.«  
You chuckle, »you sure that's even possible with the Commander around?« He doesn't respond, only gives you a mischievous yet comforting smile. Regardless of your initial thought about fraternising with the higher ups, you agree with a nod. »Seven o'clock sharp.«

The two of you part ways and you sigh, wringing your hands in anxiety as your nerves are being wrecked left and right. Pulling your thoughts together, you steadily make your way back to your room. You only have a few hours to get ready and most important of all, pick a suitable set of clothes for the upcoming dinner. You don't really remember when Hux and you began conversing on a more comfortable level than just a pilot and commanding officer, but it was a nice reprieve no matter how long it might last. Hux is indeed a handsome man and not much older than you. A wicked smile forms on your lips as you let out a cackle, taking another shower and quickly sliding on the perfect dress. It wasn't too elegant, but not completely casual either. With thigh high stockings underneath, you slip on some ballerina shoes. Your hair is swept to the side and pinned so it doesn't move as it rests on your left shoulder.


	4. Hug In The Night

As you press on the intercom at Hux's door, a tingle of adrenaline rushes up your spine, your hair standing on ends. Looking around the hallways, you find nothing out of the ordinary. But before you could investigate further, the door opened with a sliding sound. Your eyes met with the general's and his lingered on your body for a moment.   
»Please, come in.«  
With a small thank you, you step into the medium sized quarters decorated nicely with dark furniture. It doesn't seem as cold as any other living quarters you've been in before, which is a nice change. »You're shivering.« His hands slide down your semi bare arms and you smile, »your room is warmer than any other, even mine. It's a nice change.«  
»Yes, unfortunately, Starkiller Base is quite cold most of the time.«

He holds the chair out for you and you smile, sitting down, watching his elegant figure stride across the small table and sit opposite you.   
»May I speak freely, sir?«  
The corners of his eyes wrinkle in mischief and he chuckles, »of course. This is not a business meeting.«  
A blush spreads across the bridge of your nose to your ears as you feel the heat eminating from your face. »You do look quite different than in your uniform.«  
»How so?«   
»I-I mean, erm...« Wringing your hands once again in your lap you cross your legs in hopes of quelling your nerves. »A uniform does suit you, but you're quite handsome without one. I mean, in different clothes that is. Not without clothes, I wouldn't know...« You stop your rambling when you hear a rumble of soft laughter leave Hux's lips. You realise it's quite infectious and you bite your lip only to giggle gently.   
»I apologise, but I've known you for a while now, I've never seen you to be so nervous.«  
»You learn something new every day, yeah?« You rub the back of your neck in embarrassment, but wince when your palm slides over the bruised area. It doesn't go unnoticed. Hux stands up from his seat and traces your bruise, »I'm sorry you had to encounter that childish brat under such circumstances.«  
»It's alright, general. I can handle myself.« You wink with a large smile and he nods, sitting down as the front door announces the cook has brought dinner.

The food is delicious and the taste is different than what you get served in the canteen. However, you're thankful at least you're not being starved like when you were on Jakku.   
»Tell me something about yourself.«  
You look at him and take a sip of your red wine, »not much to tell. I don't remember my past. One day I just woke up on Jakku outside a remote village, didn't know where I was or who I was, didn't know anyone. The only thing I had on me was a piece of paper with a name and a date.«  
»A date?«  
You nod as you twirl the pasta around your fork, »I never looked into it, I just assumed it was my birthday. If that was correct, I was 15 at the time.«  
»Must have been hard for such a young child, stranded without anyone in an unknown place.«  
His voice holds pity, which sends you reeling into anger, but you calm down for the sake of having a pleasant evening. »Please,« you look into his eyes, »don't pity me. Until I left, everyone always pitied me. I hate it.«

After a brief period of silence, he apologises discreetly. »I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you.«  
Biting your lip, you decide to take the next step in this conversation, »and you? What's your past?«  
»I was born to a Commandant of the Imperial Academy on Arkanis in the last few days of the Galactic Empire. I quite enjoyed my childhood, despite my father being a stern man, he taught me many things. I relished on the stories of great imperials and how the Empire saved the galaxy from the Clone Wars.«  
»You must not have agreed when the Galactic Concordance was signed.«  
His words falter for a moment as he gazes at you with a vexing expression. »I did not. That's why I helped create the First Order.«  
»I wasn't aware you were one of its founders.« You murmur and gaze at the food, eating the scrumptious meal. You know the First Order is a vicious tirade storming through the galaxy, you know it only wants to rule everything and everyone. It seems both Hux and Kylo Ren enjoy having subordinates they can stomp on whenever it pleases them. But that did not deter you from your mood in the slightest bit. Which terrified you the most.

»Tell me, Ellie.« You find him standing beside you with the wine flask in his hands as he pours more of it into your glass. Both your plates are empty already and you pout slightly, remembering how delicious it was and the prospect you might not get to eat it again. You take his offered hand and the glass of wine, both of you sitting down on the sofa overlooking the stars and planets outside.  
»What made you join the First Order?«  
You smile, looking at the crimson liquid. »You might not like my answer.«  
»Now I'm even more curious.«  
»I realised soon after I regained conscience on Jakku that I wasn't made for poverty. My mindset was not of one to slink through dark alleys, stealing to survive, scavenging for rations. I wanted something more.«  
»Why the First Order though? Why not the Resistence?«  
You realised at that moment that he was trying to lure you into a trap. His calm voice is nothing but a disguise for his trap, a ruse to make you slip. »Being in the Resistence is the same as being poor, no better than being a rat in a dumpster. The First Order showed more promise, more adventure. More luxury. I'm not one to sleep on a cot, general.«

He moves a strand of hair behind your ear as it teasingly slipped from your pin. His now ungloved hand rests on your cheek, an amused smile on his lips. »It seems we both have the same idea. We both want something more.«  
»What do you want, general?«  
He stands up and steps to the large window, »I want to rule the galaxy.« You smile at the mindset of the ginger-haired general in front of you, »we're not that different after all.«  
Silence is your only answer as the two of you proceed to drink wine and stare out into the horizon of milky ways, stars, planets, and vast solar systems beyond your eyesight. The vastness of space is in itself terrifying as it is tranquil, allowing you to dream about things you usually don't have time to dream of.

You end up apologising for leaving early, but your mind was beginning to shut down on you. And if you didn't go to bed soon, you'd fall asleep right there and then. Hux escorts you to the door and you smile, kissing his cheek. »Thank you so much for dinner. I had fun.«  
»Thank you for your indulgence.« He kisses your knuckles and you leave his quarters, heading back to your own section of the base slowly. You reach your own room and drop your clothes on the ground as you head to the bed, slipping on your pants and hoodie, falling asleep almost immediately.


	5. Longing For Orbital Flight

The next few days continue in peace and, much to your annoyance, with no training. You wanted to serve this punishment as quickly as possible to regain what little respect you had left amongst the other pilots. You run into Kylo on the way to the engine room to help with repairs and stutter an apology, »sorry, sir.«  
He doesn't say anything and continues his way, you inhale deeply and run after him, »sir!« Stopping in mid step, he turns to you and stares with an awkward tension around him. »Erm. I've been meaning to ask about my training with you, sir. When will it commence?«  
»When I see fit.«  
»I understand, sir. But I want to fly again.« His Force squeezes your neck and pulls you towards him, your hot breath sticking onto his metallic mask.

»Your training will commence when I say so and only when I say so. And no matter how much you consort with the general, your pretty face will not get you out of punishment.«  
»S-sir,« you choke on his grip and inhale through your nose. »It was d-dinner only. You should know, you followed me back.«  
He lets go of you suddenly and you gasp, breathing heavily and trying to catch your breath. You look up at him again and run a hand through your hair, »I felt you. I don't know how, but I did. I knew you were there before and after.«  
Another moment of silence and he saunters off, leaving you to yourself in the middle of the hallway. 

The base passes a market and you request to go to the surface to gather supplies. Your request is approved – the good part is that you get to fly again, the bad part is that you get to fly the Command Shuttle with Kylo Ren on board. But you're looking forward to buying something nice to wear, you rarely get the chance to indulge yourself in novelties.

You board the Command Shuttle and wait for the young commander to storm his way through the docking bay, and chatting with the pilot in the meanwhile. You don't know him personally, but you have seen him before and even flown with him in training sequences. He was slowly becoming an excellent pilot. Deep breathing interrupts your conversation and you turn around, spotting Kylo Ren. You bow your head and walk to the seats on the side, strapping yourself in. Kylo sits next to the pilot who then walks out in a fast pace. You frown and stare after him, then notice the ship is starting in movement.

The flight to the planet takes very little time, but it passes in agonising silence. Once you land, you look at the commander who informs you he'll be leaving in one hour exactly, with or without you. Walking through the marketplace with a huge grin, you pick out some things for your room and even find a magnificent dress in dark blue with ¾ sleeves. It doesn't have much cleavage, but you never were one to think you needed to show it off. Then you realise you're running out of time. As you run through the crowd to get back on time, someone stops you by grabbing your arm.  
»Ellie?«  
You blink at the older man who was staring at you with wide eyes. You pull your arm out of his grasp and frown, »excuse me.«  
»It is you.« He whispers and hugs you tightly, to which you push him away to an arm's length. He stares at you with pain, while you're seething with anger. »Who are you? And what are you doing hugging strangers like that?«

»Ellie, you're not a stranger. I knew your parents.«  
»Get away from me,« you glance back down the path to the ominous black ship waiting in the row of many others. The man does the same and his eyes go wide. »It's them,« he grabs your arm suddenly and pulls you along with him into a secluded alley. You yell for him to let you go, struggling against him, but it doesn't help. He's too strong. Suddenly, he's thrown against the building and held there with an invisible force. Kylo walks out from the shadows, his mask pointed at the man. You smile softly as a relaxed feeling washes over you, but it's suddenly cooled down when Kylo's robotic voice tells you to get back to the ship. You nod without objections and start walking out again.

»Ellie, wait!« You don't stop to listen to the man, »don't go with this monster! You deserve better than the Sith!«  
You frown and glance at him before running to the ship. You enter the cold and plain durasteel-clad ship and strap yourself to the seat once again. Wondering what that man meant, you wringe your hands in anxiety, a feeling of familiarity washing over you as you recollect the man's features. The shuttle's hatch opens and in waltzes Kylo Ren, distinguished as always. 

At the end of the ride, you stop behind him and bite your bottom lip.  
»Speak,« he announces and it makes you jump in anxiety. You kiss the portion of the mask where his cheek would be and smile softly, »thank you. I don't know what would've happened if...« You stop yourself from rambling and just nod, »thank you,« then turn on your heels and disappear. You sprint through the hallways, the people who saw you leave the Command Shuttle just think Kylo did something to scare you, but if they only knew the truth. You slide open your door and it closes behind you with a hiss. You slide down and your bags drop beside you, tears sliding down your cheeks.

You want to remember what that man meant, you want to remember your past. But you're too afraid. Afraid it might bring more pain. The life you created on the Star Destroyer was your present, your future. You had no past and you had long since accepted that. You want to take a spin on a TIE fighter to relax in the deep space, but all three commanding officers will have your head if you disobey more orders. Slipping out of your clothes and throwing them in the hamper, along with what you bought not even half an hour ago, you make your way towards the shower where you take a long bath. You suddenly realise you have a lot more free time on your hands than ever before.


	6. Creatures And Preys

When you're dressed in your sweat pants and black camisole, someone rings your door's bell. The visual device let's you see it's Hux, so you open the door and smile softly.  
»How can I help you, General?«  
His eyes falter for a moment, taking in briefly your attire and how it accentuates your exquisite figure. Hux clears his throat, »may I come in?«  
Your head turns to your nearly clean room, except for your underwear on the bed. You nod and quickly turn to snatch the garments and stuff them under the pillow. A blush spreads over the bridge of your nose and across your cheeks as he watches your every movement.

»Anything I can help you with, sir?«  
»May I speak with you candidly?« You nod at his strange request and he visibly relaxes, his shoulders slumping slightly. »A report came to my attention.« Thoughts swirl in your mind as you try to figure out what he means. Had he found out about your run-in with Kylo Ren and the interrogation chair. Or perhaps he found out how you came upon the large bruise on your neck and back. Or even perhaps how the infamous Knight couldn't read your thoughts. Your expression remained stoic, but your eyes reflected fear. His hand gripped your arm gently as his fingers lingered on the soft skin.  
»One of the officers who was visiting the planet at the same time as you and Ren reported that you were nearly kidnapped by the Resistance.«  
You curtly nod, rigid from the strange feelings flowing from his body to yours through his hand. You've never felt the strange prickling on your skin.

»I want you to train with me. Self defense.«  
»But, sir... I'm a pilot, I don't think I really need to know how to fight.«  
»And what would have happened if Ren wasn't around today?« He doesn't get a respond, only an aversion of eyes. You gather up your courage, feeling the heat running all over your face, and wrap your arms tentatively around his torso. He stiffens, but returns the notion.  
»Thank you, sir. For your concern.« He smiles softly and you feel the rumble of his chest, a small smile on your own lips. The two of you don't move for a long time, simply enjoying each other's presence.  
»Report to the Training Area number 12 tomorrow morning.«  
»But...« You look at him, feeling his breath on your lips. »I have training with the Commander, he won't be pleased when he finds out-«  
»Leave that to me.«  
»Sir, I'm... I don't... I...« You couldn't form a sentence, afraid if you voiced your fear for the infamous force user that you would lose any respect Hux had for you. He cups your cheeks and pecks your lips softly, the feeling sending electricity down your spine. You grip the side of his military coat, pressing yourself further against his lips. 

The next morning you wake up alone in your large bed, feeling oddly awkward as the memory of the kiss still lingers. You had nothing done yesterday after Hux left, all you could feel was the sweetness of his lips, how softly they caressed yours despite thinking he'd be a rough, dominating person even in a simple task such as kissing. Then perhaps, he really had not kissed before. His father was a cruel man who wanted order above everything, emotions were only a hindrance. Perhaps he would allow you to teach him that life was more than militant order, more than the First Order. You find yourself walking to a remote part of the base, meandering through the hallways to find Training Area number 12. You haven't ran into Kylo Ren yet, which is a surprise, you don't even feel him anywhere around. 

The door hisses open and you stretch your arms a bit, feeling the bones crack under the pressure. Hux was already waiting there in black sweatpants and black wife-beater. You drank his tall, muscular yet thin figure in, biting your bottom lip. The door closes behind you and snaps you from your thoughts, your eyes connecting with his bright blue ones.   
»You're on time. And unharmed.«  
You gulped and stepped closer, »that sounds like I was to be found in med-bay instead of here. Not really reassuring.«  
»Ren wasn't happy I won the argument.« He smirked an evil smirk and you giggled, holding a hand up to your lips. 

Your training starts with him showing you the basics of arm and leg positions, body rotation, how to block and evade attacks. Then you move onto the training dummies, your back touching his chest as your bodies moved in sync. A smile appears on your lips as you let him guide you, your thoughts wandering.  
»You're losing concentration.«  
»O-oh, I'm sorry, sir. I-I let my mind wander.«  
»I can imagine,« he smirks and you nudge his abdomen softly with an elbow. He grabs it and thrusts his own elbow at your face, so you quickly shield your face by letting it hit your forearms. His other hand is still on your waist until the arm slides around it and pulls you off your feet. A squeal leaves your lips as you feel your body lift off and land weirdly on the ground. You groan and roll away before his foot could land on your rib cage. You pull yourself from the floor and attempt to evade all his punches and kicks.

In the end, you fall onto your behind, exhausted and bruised, your lip even cut a bit as he managed to land a swift punch straight to it. Hux looks at you with a small smile and you return it with glee. You might not have gotten out of this unscathed, but you feel better about yourself. You know that one day you'll best even Hux or Kylo Ren. He offers you a hand in help and you accept it, swaying into his chest.   
»Falling for me already?« You smile at his attempt at flirting, your lips pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. »Thank you for taking the time, sir. I know you have more pressing matters to attend to than training me.«  
»That is indeed true, but training is rudimentary to survival. And I will not have you getting yourself killed under my watch.«  
You look into his eyes and gulp, your resolve to train and get better weakening. »But I won't always be watched...«  
»Until that time, you will train with me. And most likely with Ren. That is unfortunately inevitable and as much as I'd hate to agree, it will do you good. Probably.«

You stutter and choke on your saliva, wanting to say something when you see his teasing smirk. You slap his bicep in mock annoyance and chuckle.  
»May I be so bold as to invite you to dinner in my quarters tonight?« He asks and you nod, »it'd be my pleasure, sir.«  
»Wear that new dress you bought.« He leaves without another word and you scratch the top of your head. Now how did he know you bought a dress? 

On your way to your room once more, you run into the dark Commander himself, barely able to sidestep and avoid collision. His gaze lingers on you, your punctured lip and several bruises on your arms and even neck.   
»Your training went well I see.« His metallic voice comes out and you nod curtly, »it's a start. I'm a pilot, sir. I never learned to fight. I didn't think I'd need it.«  
»Yet your inadequacy at basic defence nearly had you in the hands of the Resistance. Do you know how bad that would be?«  
You shake your head, »I assume it would be very bad. Yet, I'm not really in the know-how of any major plans. I just follow orders.«  
»Poorly.«  
»I resent that, sir.« You chime and bite your tongue to further your comment. You could already feel the anger vibrating off him. You find great pleasure in that, you realise. A smirk falls on your lips before you could stop it and Kylo's fingers wrap around your neck. 

»Report to training in number 5 in an hour. We'll see what our General has taught you.« You grab his hand before he could remove it from your neck and narrow your eyes, »you have an unhealthy obsession with the General. Perhaps you should look into that rather than throwing me around like a ragdoll for your own pleasure.«  
His hand twists and you find yourself once more flying through the air. Your back painfully collides against a ridged part of the durasteel wall, your already injured forearms shielding the second impact with the ground. Kylo Ren leaves your sight and your vision blackens.


	7. Herbs Of The Oceans

Your conscience awakens some time later and you sit up against the same wall you landed earlier. You have no idea how long it passed since your incident with the Knight of Ren, but you do know that your punishment will be much worse if you don't make your way to Training Area number 5 as quickly as possible. The walk is long and tedious, your bruises radiating with pain every move you make. Kylo Ren is already waiting.  
»You're exactly fifteen minutes late. Didn't you say you were good at following orders?« His sneer leaves much to be desired, but you just shake your head. »I only said I resent your statement that I follow orders poorly. And I apologise for my tardiness, sir, I had an incident not long ago that rendered me unconscious until a few minutes ago.«

Kylo Ren's attacks are brutal and swift, different than what you had earlier with Hux. Your body tired and mind unfocused, your concentration diminishes with each punch. Your mind goes blank and your eyes close, but an invisible force picks you up by the neck.  
»You're pathetic.«  
Breathing turns ragged until he recoils in pain, your body slumping to the ground. He throws his helmet off and your eyes connect with his, the world around you stopping. A memory of a young boy flashes through your mind, the boy taught to wield a lightsaber by a Jedi. You can't distinguish if that's his memory or yours.

His sharp and deep voice tells you to stop, your body shutting down on its own. Ragged breaths leave his lips as he tries to figure out what had happened. How were you able to look into his mind without any knowledge of the Force, without as so much trying. Then again, was it the Force that you were using or was it something more dangerous? He couldn't shake the bad feeling off the longer he stared at your unconscious figure on the training mat. 

Once again, you wake up on the floor, alone and hurting. The memory of what had happened vivid in your mind, an odd pride swimming in the depths of your soul. It mixes with deep fear for your own life. Kylo Ren was known for his ruthless behaviour and devastating tantrums. What if he directed his lightsaber in your direction? You wouldn't survive. Pulling yourself together and onto your own two feet, you walk out slowly and head towards your own room. The poorly lit time on the dining hall area tells you that it's well past eight in the evening, having been out nearly the entire afternoon. 

You walk towards your quarters, passing some pilots and Stormtroopers, having been greeted by them, but gave no response. Your mind remained blank, shut off to prevent realising just how much pain you were really in. Just as you're about to enter, a familiar voice calls your name. You wait for General Hux to reach you, »you were due to report at seven sharp, Mitchell.«  
He rounds up on your front and grows silent at the state you're currently in. Your eyes connect and sniff, »I apologise, s-sir. I-I was in training and I-I passed out. I'm sorry to be so weak as to fail to report, General.«

He raises a hand to silence you and then gestures you inside your own quarters. He follows suit after a quick glance in both directions of the hallway, locking the door behind him. He observes you rooted to the spot, afraid to be touched, to have anyone near you. Afraid what might happen. Hux pockets his gloves and touches your bare arms, causing you to jump in fright. You never realised he came in behind you. He guides you to the bed and sits you down.   
»Do you require medical assistance?« His question pierces through the numbing silence of your mind and you shake your head in response. »I-I'm alright, sir. Just in pain.«

He carefully lifts up your camisole shirt to expose the large black and blue bruises forming on your stomach and rib area. A silent breath of anger leaves him, »I'll be right back. Stay here.«  
His fingers wrap around your chin and make you look at him. »Understand?« You nod and watch him leave your quarters after unlocking the door. Time passes and you remain sitting there like you were told, unable to really move on your own. The door once more opens and reveals the General holding a balming salve in his hand. 

He crouches in front of you, »you need to trust me. So if you do not, I will leave this with you.«  
You nod and smile softly, »I trust you, sir.«  
He smirks, »good. Now strip.« Colour rises to your cheeks after what seems like hours since you were able to feel something and you stare at Hux in horror. »S-sir?«  
»Only way I can properly apply the salve is for you to be unconstrained by clothing. I asked you if you trust me.« A small sigh leaves your lips and you wrap your fingers around the hem of your shirt, slowly pulling it up to reveal your black satin bra. You attempt to stand up, but fall back onto the bed. Hux hovers over you and grabs the hem of your pants, looking into your eyes for approval. You nod and he pulls them off your hips and onto the ground, your body exposed. His gaze lingers slightly longer than you'd expect.

You interrupt his thoughts with a slight whimper of his rank and he collects himself, picking you up from your lying position and onto your desk. A hiss leaves your lips as the cold surface of your glass and durasteel desk makes contact with your skin. His warm hands leave gooseflesh in their wake as he applies the salve over the various bruises of different shapes, sizes, and colours. You shudder and close your eyes, »feels so nice.«  
»It's a mixture of herbs from Celanon. I had gotten it ages ago, however, I wanted to give it to you at dinner. It's prudent you continue your training.«  
You couldn't help but break into smile and it stopped Hux in mid-speech, his blue orbs glued on yours. You lift your hand to touch his cheek. »I've never received a gift. Thank you.«  
»This doesn't count.«  
»Of course it counts. You came to see if I was alright after I failed to show up for dinner. You're treating my bruises, when you could be doing something much more important.«

Your lips press against his in a chaste kiss, »you're here.« Hux had a very hard time believing that you could have any feelings for him. That there was someone in the galaxy that cared for him and never wanted anything in return. He felt truly honoured to have you in his life at that moment. He leans his cheek against your cold palm and closes his eyes.  
»You truly are unique.«  
»I'm nothing special, you're mistaken.« He shakes his head and lightly parts your knees to wiedge his body in between your thighs. His hands caress your supple skin and he kisses you once more, »a rare jewel.«  
»I've never thought you were one to exaggarate, sir.«

His kisses trail down your jawline to your neck, sucking excessively on a particular spot underneath your ear. A soft moan leaves your lips and he smiles against our skin, holding you close to his body. You wince and squirm uncomfortably when you wrap your arms around him.  
»Don't strain yourself, sweetheart.«  
You smile fondly at his new nickname and giggle, nuzzling your nose against his cheek. »A new nickname, sir?«  
»Armitage. Call me Armitage when in the privacy of ourselves.«  
»Armitage,« you murmur to yourself and smile, kissing his lips. »Hope you will do me the honours of addressing me by my first name as well, Armitage.«  
He nods, a twinkle in his eyes. »It would be my pleasure, Ellie.«

Your slow makeout session continues for what seems like forever when his pad beeps an incoming message. He breaks away, his eyes apologetic, but his mind quickly reacting to the sound. Your breathing calms down, your heart attempting to find its way out of the protective rib cage.   
»I apologise, Ellie. I have to go review new reports that just came in.«  
»That's alright, you're a General after all.« You smile sincerely and he sets the pad down on the desk next to you. His hands start working the balming salve on your bruises again and you gasp at the sudden, unexpected contact.  
»You really don't have to do that, sir – I mean, Armitage. You're needed-«  
»That's quite alright. They can wait a moment longer. This is also my gift to you.« Your cheeks redden at his ministrations on your supple skin, a familiar heat spreading through your body to your core. He seems to sense that as your eyes connect, swimming with lust. A playful smirk etches onto his lips. »I see you're not as alright as you claim to be.«  
»I-it's nothing, I-« His hands pulling you closer to him, his crotch hitting yours at just the right angle and causing a high-pitched moan to leave your lips. He clicks his tongue as he continues to sensually grind on you, teasing you.

His datapad rings again and he rests his forehead on your shoulder, both of you breathing heavily this time. He pecks your lips, »you will report to my quarters in an hour.«  
»Yes, sir.«  
»And you will wear that dress.« You nod vigorously, to which he adds another taunting remark, »don't shower. The salve needs to settle in.«  
He departs with his datapad and you lean back on your table, head hanging off the other side. You didn't know what you were going to do with this newfound lust for the General. Apart from trouble it could give you from Snoke, Ren would be pleased to antagonise you even more. But then you wondered, was a relationship really banned – what if the General was married to someone on the vessel. Knowing Snoke and the First Order, they would more than likely force Hux to separate from his partner.


	8. Events Of The Universe

Deciding to not take a shower and simply slipping on the elegant yet casual dress you bought on the planet, you make your way to Hux's quarters. In one of the hallways you stop across from none other than Kylo Ren. Both unable or unwilling to speak to the other, an eerie silence sweeps through the corridor. You couldn't even hear the distant repairs by the engineers. One step at a time, you come into a casual stride.  
»First officer Mitchell.« His call by your rank and last name throws you off your momentum, nearly tripping over your own two feet. You stumble into his arms and he catches you. You gulp and jump back, »I apologise, sir.«  
»May I have a word with you in private?«  
»I'm... I'm rather comfortable here, Commander.«  
»You're afraid of me.« A tone of sadness could be heard in his voice. But you reply with a cold tone, »I'm afraid of the consequences.«  
»And what consequences do you think consorting with the general will be?«  
»A lot better than the alternative with you, Commander.« 

Another period of silence wraps around you until he continues his way past you. Once he was around the corner, you quickly make your way to Hux. His door slides open with a hiss and closes with a silent thud. He's still working on his datapad, which makes you smile softly. The General has always been so diligent about his work, his officers. A single thing didn't slip through his fingers if he didn't allow it. He looks up and invites you to enter fully with a wave of his hand. You grab the wine on his desk and a glass from the kitchen niche, pouring yourself some as you head to the large window-like panel that oversees the vast space. 

Strong arms wrap around your slim waist and you smile, leaning your head on his shoulder. »It's so beautiful.«  
»You're beautiful, my dear. The dress looks exquisite on you.«  
»How can you say such a thing when you haven't even looked at me properly?« You tease him and he takes your hand, twirling you out of his embrace. The hemline lags in its persuit of your speed as Hux's eyes take you all in. »As I said, exquisite.«  
You roll your eyes and land in his embrace once more, »now you're just teasing.«  
»Isn't that how basic human interaction works?« He kisses your jawline, his hands gripping your waist. »We tease to be teased?«  
»Is that what you want? To be teased?« You muse and he bites down gently on your exposed collar bone. »Don't play coy, sweetheart.«

He lifts you up bridal style and your back connects with the soft sheets of his bed. Your time spent with him is filled with pleasure and sweet whispers, something you wouldn't have imagined the General being capable of due to the nature of his actions among the officers. You had wished for time to stop too many times to count. The next morning, you wake up to an empty bed, but not an empty room. Hux can be seen at his large office desk, reading through reports that came during the night. You wrap the blanket around your body and walk to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.  
»Good morning, Armitage.«  
He smiles and kisses your lips in haste, but you only giggle, knowing he has a lot of work. »I shall leave you to your work now, I think you'd prefer that.«  
»You...« He starts and you tilt your head in question, »me?«  
»You can stay... If you wish.«

Your lips attach to his cheek longingly, »I respect your work and I know you can only work so well with no distractions.«   
The blanket slips to the ground as you proceed to slip on your underwear and bra, »and I know I'm a distraction.« You giggle softly and put on the dress, winking at him flirtatiously. You knew he hadn't taken his eyes off you the moment you left his side.   
»Thank you for the lovely evening and night, Armitage. I certainly hope this was not a one-time escapade.«  
»Are you implying I would take whores under my wing?«  
»No, I would never call myself a whore. Sir.« You slip on your shoes and he turns you around, fingers roughly holding your chin. »I am a man of self-respect.«  
You put your hand over his to pull it off you, smiling softly. You caress his cheek, »you misunderstood me. I only expressed my wish for our relationship to continue. I don't want this to be the end, I... I truly care for you.«  
»And I care for you, Ellie. I will fight for you.«

One last kiss and you depart his office, heading back to your quarters. Some of the Stormtroopers passing you by in the hallways whistle and cat-call, but you ignore them. Your door opens and you pull the dress off, stretching your aching body. Finally in your quarters and not under the watchful eye of the whole ship, you relax.


	9. Boys And Emperors

It was weeks later that you finally lost your patience. You had been training with both Kylo Ren and Hux, and soldiers had been spreading rumours about how you're whoring yourself out to the two commanding officers. As you take an empty tray for your lunch, two pilots stand on either side, chatting happily.  
»So I heard you became a whore cause you couldn't be a pilot anymore?« One says and the other one follows, »I heard she does 'em both at the same time.«  
»I'm surprised you're able to hear anything at all when your mouth's overflowing with shit.« You calmly reply causing some of the nearby men and women to chuckle in response. The pilots don't take it too well though.  
»What was that, bitch?« The first one replies and you smirk, »you didn't hear me say that?«

As you weave away from them, one hits the bottom of the tray and food flies everywhere, including your uniform. Everyone was just watching now. You look at him as he grabs you by the collar. »You'll show me some respect, whore.«  
»You don't deserve respect. And I'm not a whore.« You knee him in the groin, causing him to fall to his knees. Then your knee connects with his chin and spits blood as he hits the ground. The other pilot, whom you had completely forgotten about, grabs you from behind, constricting your arms. You kick from the ground and smash your head against his forehead. You punch him straight in the neck, his body slumping to the ground. 

Stormtroopers invade the mess hall and point their weapons at you. Raising your arms in defeat, you follow them to the nearest commanding officer. Who just happen to be both Ren and Hux on the bridge.  
»Why do reports of brawls come to my desk, Mitchell?«  
»I defended myself.«  
»Sir, she started the fight with two senior officer pilots.« A Stormtrooper interrupts and you glare, »you weren't even there. You were being as useless as always, standing on the sidelines, enjoying a show.«  
»That's enough!« Hux orders with a commanding tone and everyone falls quiet, your body shivering in fear. You know he can be gentle, but he can also be very hard. 

»You're suspended pending a formal hearing, Mitchell.« Hux says with certainty and your eyes go wide, numbness travelling through your body. You expected a punishment, but nothing as severe. Your eyes dart everywhere as you try to recollect your thoughts, hands shaking as you clasp them into a fist.  
»You're dismissed.« His voice rings in your ears and you nod robotically. »Yes, sir.« You reply and head out, nearly stumbling down the garbage shute when everything settles in. Tears gather in the corner of your eyes and you slide down a wall in an abandoned hallway. Trying to calm yourself down enough to get back to your room, you gasp and whimper. A tall figure in black clothing stands nearby, observing you.

»What do you want?« You whisper and suck in your lips, gritting your teeth to keep the sobs down. He steps closer and you glare, »don't come near me. You're as much to blame as him.«  
»General Hux.«  
Leaning your head back, the tears freely fall down your cheeks. »So this is what I get for defending my own? I may be sleeping with the General, but that does not make me a whore.«  
»Not interested in your petty sob story.«  
»I wasn't even talking to you.« You reply curtly to his sharp statement and get up from your current position. You walk past him and chuckle, »it's sad. You think it's all about you.«  
»You think the same.«  
»That's where you're wrong, Commander. When it comes to my business, my life, it is about me. But you, you just think everyone's life revolves around you. You have any idea how much pain you've caused me the past two months? No, because you're selfish and cruel. And whatever fate has happened to you, you deserve it.«

His hand outstretches and he tries to use his Force to grab you. But your anger is fueling whatever power you possess. His body flies backwards and slumps against the durasteel wall, ragged breaths leaving the voicebox in his mask. Another memory flashes in front of your eyes – a small girl and Kylo as a boy both being trained to use the Force by a Jedi. While the boy could do everything, the girl couldn't even concentrate properly. She looks so much like you. You gasp and break eye contact with Kylo's body, leaning forward and clutching your stomach. Yellow bile moves past your eosophagus and out between your lips, hitting the grate underneath your feet.

Kylo gets on his two feet and stares at you, removing his mask. His black locks fall around his face, brown eyes staring into your green ones.  
»Are you... Are you the little boy?«  
»Yes. That was me training to become a Jedi by Luke Skywalker.«  
»And who's the girl? She seems so familiar.«  
»You.«  
»Me? Why would I be training to be a Jedi? I... I can't even use the Force.«  
He steps closer and you raise your arm perpendicular to your body, halting him in his motion. He sighs, »while you may not be using the Force exactly, the principals work the same. Let me teach you.«

A chortle leaves your lips, »all I want is to be a pilot. Not some magician in a black cloak.«  
He chuckles and you shake your head, turning on your heels. »Let's forget this ever happened. Good day, sir.« You leave before he could respond and head back to your quarters, your fast pace turning into a sprint. Past Stormtroopers, pilots, officers, engineers. Ignoring everyone's stares and greetings, you lock the door behind you and disable the emergency override.


	10. Fate With Determination

The next day you fail to show up for training with Hux and when he messages you on the datapad you refuse to answer. You head for breakfast when everyone else leaves, enjoying the silence of the mess hall. You went from first grade pilot to under evaluation to suspension. Your future just didn't look so well. The datapad rings again, telling you to report to the Command Shuttle immediately. When you arrive you're met with a flurry of Stormtroopers running back and forth, equipping their weapons and shuttles being prepared for flight. You step onto the shuttle and see Ren there, »sir?«  
He gets up and hands you the pilot's helmet. »You wanted to be a pilot. So pilot this to Jakku. We found a Resistance base and our map there.«  
After a moment of shock, a wide smile crawls onto your face. »Yes, sir.« You exclaim and scramble to the seat, sliding the helmet on and clipping the belts over you. 

The drive to Jakku is quiet, since neither you nor Ren are saying anything due to so many Stormtroopers around. From the corner of your eyes, you can see him clenching his fists, undoubtedly reading their minds about how the General's suspension was overridden by Ren because of your dubious relationship with them. But you're just happy you're able to pilot after such a long time. Once you break the atmosphere, you land quietly at the designated area and wait inside, the soldiers doing their job.   
»Stay here,« Ren says after everyone leaves and you nod, not wanting to leave either way. 

Resistance jets roll in through the sky, shooting up the TIE fighters from the First Order and the ground. You boost the shields up to a hundred percent to make sure none of the debris damages the shuttle or any loose missiles blow you up. A shadow hovers above the panels and you look at it with a gulp, grabbing your blaster and turning around to shoot the intruder. The Stormtrooper punches you square in the face and drags you out of your chair. He throws you out of the ship, your body rolling on dry dirt.  
»You bitch. You'll pay for disgracing me like that.«  
»What... What are you talking about?« You try to get up, but his heavy foot connects with your stomach and rib cage. You hit the soft ground again. »Oh, it's you. The one who hears a lot,« you giggle and he uses the end of his electrical rod to slam your body into a boulder feet away. 

The world fades into blackness as the noise around you ceases to exist. Your body feels like it sinking further and further down into an unknown void. The more you try to reach above you, the more you sink. It feels like an endless dream, the deafening silence the only noise. 

Wincing your eyes open, your ears pick up a faint beeping sound. There's a heart rate machine on the right side, picking up the subtle beating of your heart. Behind it is a chair with a familiar uniform folded neatly. On the left side is a closed door and a cabinet with a tray. On top of it was a cup and a tall, transparent beaker filled with water. As your conscience fully returns, the machine's beeping grows quicker. You realise your heartbeat's elevated and that you're not on the Finalizer or even on Star Killer base. You're in the Resistance camp. Sitting up slowly, you pull out the needle that supplied the IV fluid into your system. It hits the ground with a high-pitched clang and you pull yourself out of bed. You wonder how long you were out while putting on your black uniform, combing your tousled hair with your fingers. 

The door isn't locked as you grab the handle and it reveals an empty hallway. Slowly walking down it, you turn to the tunnels with less noise. You hope that way it'll bring you to the exit. Then perhaps you can steal a jet and head back home. Back to the General. That thought makes way to a bitter smile, your brows creased in a cringe as you remember what had happened. But the love was still there. You were afraid to admit it, but you had fallen in love with the general a long time ago. Now, you simply loved him for all he was worth. A few people suddenly pass you by and you look at them in fear. You had completely forgotten to be on guard while lost in your own thoughts. They stare for a moment before greeting you and continuing their way.

Your eyebrow raises in question as you wonder if they know who you are. Who you work for. It's rather strange they'd be so welcoming of the enemy. You shrug the strange feeling away and aim to find the exit. You soon realise after sneaking your way in to one of the control rooms that you're on a planet. And the only way to escape is stealing a jet fighter situated in the hangar that surrounded the main control room. Soldiers would be on you in a matter of seconds. But you had to try something – who knows what the Resistance would do to get information needed on the First Order.


	11. Separated In My Past

Wandering aimlessly through the hallways, you come upon their main control room. You curse your uniform. If you were to find one of theirs, you could escape more easily. The middle of the room has the most people gathered at, so you step forward to see a projection of the once Death Star base, before the Battle of Endor. Darth Vader's base of destruction. Then a projection of Starkiller base appears, over ten times its predecessor's size. Before you could stop yourself, you walked into plain view of anyone who was even remotely paying attention to you. One was. 

Your eyes connect with Leia Organa, an infamous character of myth and legends. Her name, along with Han Solo made the stories upon which kids of newer generations grew up. She smiles warmly in your direction and slowly makes her way to your anxious figure. Thus, causing all attention to shift on you. A man of dark skin gasps and shakes his head, stepping forward. He stops Leia before she gets too close and you frown.  
»No, no. No. She can't be here. Why is she here? She's a First Order pilot and she's the General's pet.«  
Your frown increases, »you haven't been in the First Order long enough to know what you're talking about. FN-2187.«  
»Calm down, Finn. We can trust her.«  
»No, we can't. She'll get us all killed.« He exclaims and you look from him to Leia with a stoic face, but frustration in your eyes. »Who in the world are you people?«

Leia chuckles, »my name is Leia Organa. I was a princess, but now I'm a general of the Resistance army. And you?«  
»My name and personal information are none of your concern.«  
»Alright, fair enough. But I'm sure I could provide you with some desperately needed information about your past.«  
»My past is nonconsequential. I've given up a long time ago on finding who I was.«  
»No one's past should be left buried.«  
You smile wryly at her, tilting your head to the side. »I'm sure you would rather bury your son's past, wouldn't you?«

Her smile falters for a moment and Han takes out his blaster, aiming it at your temple. You wince softly from the cold metal suddenly touching your hot skin, your eyes pointed directly at the princess turned general. She sighs, »we did wrong by Ben. We realised that too late, but he can still be saved.«  
You scoff and shake your head, »your son is long dead. Trust me, I've had far too many first-hand experiences with him. There is nothing human left in Ben Solo, there is only Kylo Ren.«  
»I don't believe that.« She murmurs and you shrug nonchalantly, »none of my concern either way. I only want to return home.«

»I know where your home is.«  
»My home is the First Order.« She shakes her head at your curt answer and you frown softly, rolling your eyes at her childish behaviour. »If you only plan on taunting me then I suggest you kill me right now.«  
»I'm not taunting you, my child. My brother... My brother is Luke Skywalker. He is your father.«  
Your lips part in pure shock, everyone else gaping at the newfound information. Closing your eyes to mull over the news, you rub your temples from the forming headache. »Such fancyful nonsense.«  
»Not nonsense. Luke was training you to be a Jedi alongside Ben. But then things went out of control, Snoke lured Ben to the dark side.«  
»He only succeeded because you were horrible parents.« You couldn't stop the words flowing from your lips and you avert your gaze, wondering why you had said that in the first place. Leia chuckles, »you always did have a lot to say in his defense. Unfortunately, everything was true. That is why I have hope Ben can be persuaded to give up the path of destruction he's on.«

Biting your bottom lip, your rub the sides of your face. »I'm only telling you this because listening about Commander Ren in such a way is disturbing and bizarre and hopefully this will shed some light for you. And regards to my supposed father? Luke Skywalker? Congratulate him on the Father of The Year award, alright? Can I be either killed or let go now?«  
»I'm all for killing her,« Finn says and you ignore him completely. Han heads back to the projection panel, »show us how to get inside and we'll take you with us. Win-win situation.«  
You shake your head, »I am not betraying General Hux.«  
»She can't be trusted, Han. First moment we turn our backs to her, she'll run to Hux and betray us.« Finn exclaims again, tarnishing your good name even more. »You learned all that in the one hour you worked for him on the Finalizer? I commend you, FN-2187, you truly surpassed all levels of stupidity.«

You take a step forward and lick your lips, »and just so we're perfectly clear – I started sleeping with General Hux after you betrayed the First Order. So I can't really be called his pet, Phasma had more of a soft spot for me before he did.«  
Remembering suddenly how cruel Hux was after the assault in the mess hall makes you shudder. Your fists shake with uncontrollable anger at the memory of the horrible punishment you had received in front of everyone made you lose all respect for him at that moment. He knew you would never attack anyone, you barely even wanted to fight back when you had to train. You didn't even want to fight against Kylo when you were capable enough to parry his attacks. Going back to Starkiller and to the First Order will cause you to be sent to reconditioning. With that, you lose all your memories of the pleasurable moments you had with Hux. You will lose yourself completely. 

Your body, filled with newfound determination, moves forward on its own and you rotate the projection of the base to the very bottom. Your finger touches the small square and it lights up a whole new passage that leads to the core room.   
»That doesn't exist,« Finn says and you roll your eyes, ignoring him once more. »I used this exit to fly in and out without being noticed by anyone. And that's all I'm saying.«  
You look at Han who has a triumphant smirk playing on his lips. He nods in acceptance, »welcome aboard, kid.«  
»Don't call me that.« He opens his mouth to retort that he doesn't know your name, so he uses a nickname, but you shake your head, interrupting him. »Don't bother trying to connect with me either, I'm not interested.«

As the preparations for the attack takes place, you sit on the sidelines, staring at various humanoids and humans running around. You bite your bottom lip in anguish as you fist your suit's pants. You have no idea how to explain your arrival on the base, no idea how you'll explain what had happened during your disappearance. Hux might have feelings for you, but he won't believe anything you say. Tears spill down your cheeks as you realise everything you've experienced the past few months will disappear. Someone sits down beside you and you quickly wipe your tears.  
»It's okay, you know.« Leia speaks up and you shrug, »I'm not sure I know what that means anymore.«  
»What did Finn mean when he called you the General's Pet?«

You smile grimly, »everyone in the First Order knew that I was somehow favourited by Captain Phasma and General Hux. I never really asked why, I figured it was because of my piloting skills.«  
»And then you came to love your superior.« She muses and you scoff, averting your eyes from embarrassment. »It doesn't matter now. I'll be reconditioned. Nothing will matter then.«  
»But if that were true, then you wouldn't be so adamant on returning. I think you still hope that perhaps Hux will find the love in him to save you from it.«  
You shrug and pick at the dirt under your nails, »perhaps.«

Han announces that everything is ready, so him and his two friends are ready to board the Milenium Falcon. You nod to Leia as a form of greeting and head towards your own Resistance jet that you're to fly in with a few following you to make it seem like you're running away.


	12. Extermination Of The Intruders

The journey doesn't take long and you find yourself nearing the looming Starkiller base. The two pilots start shooting at you and you evade them like the skilled pilot that you are. You had told them to make it real, otherwise they would know something was wrong. The First Order was shooting at both you and the other two and you yelp in surprise when you barely manage to dodge. You turn the radio sequence to the correct station the First Order has.  
»Hold your fire. This is First Officer Mitchell.« Before the static-filled message was received, you had sustained some damage to the left wing, your jet weaving through space in a spiral pattern. The weapons were now pointed at the two other jets, TIE fighters joining in the action.  
»Mitchell, you have permission to land.« The woman on the other side speaks and you take a deep breath, holding tightly onto the steering wheel. 

Everything becomes a blur after that. Metal on metal creates a melodious cacophony as your X-Wing slides into a TIE fighter dock, nearly destroying both jets in an explosion. Luckily, they had put the fire out quickly enough. Smoke fills the inside of your cabinet and you cough, pushing onto it with all your leftover strength. It flies off and onto the ground, your body tumbling down the side and onto the durasteel floor. Sliding your helmet off, your lungs burn from the toxic air you had ingested only seconds ago. Someone presses an oxygen mask over your lips and holds your head steady. Your eyes meet Riley's whose face is a soft smile.  
»Good to have you back, Ellie.«  
You give him a thumbs up, but his smile turns grim when two other Stormtroopers appear. »Mitchell Ellie is ordered to go to interrogation in General Hux's office.«  
»I'll take her, just give us a second.« They nod and Riley helps you stand up, the two escorting you, while Riley nearly carries you.

The soldier announces your arrival outside Hux's office and the door slides open, Riley helping you in. The red-haired man doesn't look like anything has changed, except for the dulled look in his eyes.  
»You are dismissed, RY-4257.« Your friend nods and steadies you before leaving quickly. Swallowing something thick, you wait for him to finally speak, too afraid of the consequences of his anger. He stands up and looks at you with a stern gaze, stopping in front of you.  
»Report.«  
»C-Commander Ren had me fly the Command Sh-shuttle to Jakku. I was ordered t-to stay inside... Inside the shuttle. I was drag-dragged out by an unknown Stormtrooper, beaten...« Licking your lips, you take a deep breath to continue with a steady voice. »I-I don't know what happened afterwards, s-sir. I woke up somewhere... When I saw the X-Wings I knew I was in the Resistance camp.«

He doesn't say anything for a long time and tears well up in the corner of your eyes again. They create clean streaks down your ashened skin. »I-I just wanted to get out.«  
»An unknown Stormtrooper?«  
»One of the men who insulted and attacked me in the mess hall, sir. He w-wanted revenge for ma-making him look bad.«

His now ungloved hand cups your chin softly and you cower slightly, more tears cascading down your now paling cheeks. »H-he didn't need to exact re-revenge... He already succeeded with my susp-suspension.«  
Hux doesn't say anything, but then notices the increased sweat on your brow, the constant paling of your already fair skin. You sway and he captures you in his arms before you completely collapse to the ground. His hand finally finds blood. The medical team is dispatched immediately and you are taken away while Hux tries his earnest to get your blood off him. 

Kylo Ren walks in unannounced, which annoys the General most grievously. »I see our pilot has managed to come back safely.«  
»Yes, but I very much doubt only two Resistance fighters would follow her this deep. We have to prepare for an attack.«  
Ren didn't say anything as Hux issued a general warning for battle, the base going into an uproar to prepare. The two men stare at each other until Kylo turns around, »I will inform Supreme Leader Snoke. How is our pilot, General?«  
The red-haired man didn't quite know what the motive behind Ren's question was, but he answers honestly nonetheless. »Not so well. She seemed to have sustained injury during her crash landing.«   
And with that news, the dark Knight of Ren leaves the premise.


	13. Ruination Of The World

Floating once more in the darkness, you suddenly find yourself wanting to stay there. Deep down you feel something is wrong, that something bad is going to happen. But you're content to stay in the dark, away from everything and everyone. The answer to why escapes you. You don't know how much time has passed, the time alone giving you a chance to remember the good times. 

The faint beeping noise arouses you from your deep slumber, the room dark and silent. It didn't seem like a standard hospital room. The door in front of you slides open and you wince from the strong light, a dark silhouette standing motionless. When the lights turn on dimly and your eyes finally adjust, you recognise Hux. He steps closer to you, slightly fidgety at the foot of the bed, his eyes averted to the ground. You gasp out his name and cough, his hand propping you up slightly and giving you water to drink. It only causes a coughing fit, his arms encasing you against him. He cups your cheek when you've calmed down, his blue eyes twinkling with happiness.   
»A-Armitage...«  
»Yes, it's me, Ellie. I'm glad you're safe.«  
»A-am I?« You stutter out in fear and he frowns, »of course. No one will hurt you.«  
»N-not even y-you?«   
»Why would I hurt you? What have the Resistance scum been telling you?«

You gulp and tremble in his arms, tears falling. »R-reconditioning. I-I don't want to forget.«  
»No, Ellie. I won't... I've cleared you with Supreme Leader Snoke, even Ren had vouched for you, surprisingly.« His lips touch your cheek in a chaste fashion, »you're safe.«  
Timidly wrapping your arms around him, you pull him closer, sobbing silently. His gloved hands caress your back in comfort, wanting nothing more than to chase away the fears. You kiss him passionately and grab the back of his hair softly, his hands gripping your waist. Pain travels up your spine to your brain, making you recoil in a faint yell.  
»I'm sorry. Lie back down,« he helps you lie on the side that's not damaged, your breathing harsh. »You sustained heavy injury after you crashed in the hangar, they barely managed to save you.«

His eyes are pained as he remembers those horrible hours. In the midst of the Resistance attack on the base and its ultimate destruction, he couldn't stop thinking of your well-being for a second. You were constantly on his mind.  
»Ellie, I... I want you to know that I am truly sorry for the incident in the mess hall. And what I had done afterwards.«  
You look at him in silence, not knowing what to say. He continues, »I had wanted to explain everything the next morning, but you never showed up for training.«  
»I felt betrayed,« you whisper and he nods, too afraid to look into your eyes or he would crumble. »And then Ren had dragged you to Jakku to undermine me. And came back without you,« he adds solemnly after a pause. You take his hand softly and he smiles. »Emotions have been nothing but second rate my whole life. I apologise if I come off as if I don't have feelings for you. I will fight for you, for us.«

You nod and sit up carefully, noses almost touching. You leave soft pecks all over his skin, sucking a spot under his ear, »make love to me, Armitage.«  
»You're hurt, Ellie. I don't want to hurt you even more.«  
A genuinely soft smile appears on your lips as you look into his eyes with lust, »I like it a little rough.«  
He chuckles and shakes his head, dipping down to kiss you and pull you into him a bit rougher than previously.


End file.
